This invention relates to a game apparatus and, more particularly, to game devices which require the use of a remote computer terminal and data processor for matching certain user indicia with corresponding game indicia.
Sweepstakes-type games are well known, and typically involve the selection of a series of numbers by a player and the comparison of same to a random pre-selected number determined by the sweepstakes operator. If the numbers match, the player or user is typically awarded a prize, either as pre-determined by the operator or through an alternative random selection process. Previous sweepstakestype games have required active participation by the user.
In recent decades, significant advancements have been made in the development of computer technology. Such elements have influenced the operation of financial institutions, such as banks and savings and loans associations. It is now commonplace for a financial institution to issue its customers a debit card with a magnetically encoded stripe on the back thereof. The debit card is designed for insertion into a remote computer terminal, such as an automated teller machine (ATM) or point-of-sale (POS) terminal. The remote terminal is in electronic communication with a data processor associated with the financial institution. Upon entry of proper user identifiers, such as a personal identification number (PIN), the user has electronic access to his or her account so that various transactions can be undertaken.
One significant development in the computer field enables a network of participating financial institutions to communicate among themselves such that the customer of one institution can use his or her debit card to execute certain transactions at another participating institution's automated teller machine. These networks are typically known as electronic funds transfer systems. To accomplish the routing of a particular customer's transaction to his account with his financial institution, sophisticated data processing machines known as transmission facilities devices, or switches, are utilized. The switch is comparable to a traffic controller in that it routes a specific transaction to its appropriate destination. It is envisioned that with proper computer hardware and software, a user will be able to access his financial account from practically anywhere in the world.
The advantage of the financial institution is that the amount of paperwork is drastically reduced in that no checks or the like are involved. In the case of the POS terminal, the user's financial account is immediately debited in the amount of the user's purchase. Such a system is advantageous to the merchant because the funds are immediately transferred to the merchant's account from the user's account; thus, there is no float time or chance of non-collection of a check. Again, the financial institution saves time and money through the reduction of its paper processing.
Notwithstanding the convenience to the user, the use of debit cards at ATMs and POS terminals has not been as high as the financial institutions require to achieve substantial economic benefit from the machines. Thus, there exists a need for a manner in which to promote the use of the machines, both for the benefit of a financial institution and the associated merchants. Preferably, the promotional scheme should promote the use of the debit cards in addition to promoting the goods and services of the merchants by rewarding the user of the ATM or POS terminal. There further exists a need for a device to promote the debit card use on a broad geographic basis without resorting to active involvement of the user or employees of the financial institution.